finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Beatrix/Brave Exvius
|gender=Female |type=playable |job=General |limitbreak=5-7★: Rose of May |weapon= |armor= |boss page=Beatrix (Brave Exvius boss) }} Beatrix is a summonable vision and optional playable character in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. She serves as a character representative from Final Fantasy IX, and has been available for summoning since the event Alexandria Castle (which originally ran in October 2017 in the Global version). She also appears as the event's boss at the ELT and LGD stages. Beatrix's eyepatch (which grants an exclusive effect when equipped by Beatrix) was available as a mission reward to the exploration event Escape from Alexandria Castle. Gameplay Beatrix is a 5-7★ Rare Summon, whose job is listed as General, and whose roles are Physical Damage and Healing. She has no innate element or status ailment resistances. Her Trust Master reward is the Save the Queen greatsword, which has a high Attack power (ATK+135), raises the equipped unit's resistance to Fire (+30%) and grants the passive 100-Knight Slayer. Her Super Trust Master reward is the passive ability Loyal General. Her awakening materials are the following: *6★: Prismatic Horn x20, Calamity Gem x10,Faeries' Writ x10, Calamity Writ x5, Divine Crystal x5 *7★: Beatrix Duplicate Awakening Material x1 Stats Beatrix's stats at his highest levels are as follows (with no passive abilities taken into account), along with the maximum amount of stat points that can be increased through pot-enhancements: Abilities Beatrix has four ability slots. He also has affinity to White Magic (Lvl 7-8 and Green Magic (Lvl 2-3). While she has no innate status ailment resistance, her passive "Absolute Loyalty" gives her immunity to Paralyze, Confuse and Petrify. ;Limit Burst Rose of May is Beatrix's Limit Burst. A damage and debuff-type ability, it is a 4-hit attack that deals partially-unmitigated, physical damage to a single enemies, ignoring its DEF by 50%. It will also reduce its ATK and MAG for the duration of three turns. The damage modifier and how much the enemy's stats are reduced will depend on Beatrix's LB level: Equipment Beatrix can equip the following weapon types: daggers, swords, greatswords and katanas. She can equip the following armor types: light shields, heavy shields, hats, helms, clothes, light armor and heavy armor. She has an exclusive-effect hat, Beatrix's Eyepatch (DEF+15, ATK +15%), which grants her the passive ability of the same name (it increases her SPR by 15% and nullifies Blind). She can equip accessories. Gallery FFBE 749 Beatrix.png|No. 749 Beatrix (5★). FFBE 750 Beatrix.png|No. 750 Beatrix (6★). FFBE 1036 Beatrix.png|No. 1036 Beatrix (7★). FFBE Beatrix Enemy Sprite.png|Enemy sprite. FFBE Beatrix animation.gif| FFBE Beatrix animation2.gif| FFBE Beatrix animation3.gif| FFBE Beatrix animation4.gif| FFBE Beatrix animation5.gif| FFBE Beatrix animation6.gif| FFBE Beatrix animation7.gif| FFBE Beatrix animation8.gif| FFBE Beatrix animation9.gif| FFBE Seiken - Climhazzard.png|Seiken - Climhazzard. FFBE Seiken - Shock.png|Seiken - Shock. FFBE Shock EA.png|Shock as an enemy ability. FFBE Seiken - Stock Break.png|Seiken - Stock Break. FFBE Seiken - Thunder Slash.png|Seiken - Thunder Slash. FFBE Thunder Slash EA.png|Thunder Slash as an enemy ability. FFBE Save the Queen (Beatrix).png|Save the Queen, Beatrix's Trust Master reward. FFBE Beatrix's Eyepatch.png|Beatrix's Eyepatch. Trivia *Beatrix's Limit Burst is named after her musical theme in Final Fantasy IX. Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius